Bite Sized
by disco flashh
Summary: Those small moments in time that aren't captured in your TV. Moments that are just as important, but not as advertised. A drabble series. All pairings. Requests welcome.
1. Author's Welcome

This is a drabble series based around the general Teen Titans universe as you may have noticed.

Each drabble is not set on a certain amount of words.

The rating of each drabble will vary from K to M so I will put a Warning and a Rating on each one.

Requests and suggests are very welcome because it's always fun to get new ideas.

This isn't based on one genre.

Any pairing is welcome as well, so bring on your craziest couple.

Thanks for reading, please proceed to the next chapter.

:)


	2. Pranks

**Title: **Pranks**  
Summary: **Seems Beast Boy's been busy, unfortunately for Robin.**  
Warning: **None**  
Rating: **K**+  
Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

"Beast Boy!"

Raven didn't bother to look up from her book. "Not here."

"He –"

"Put Starfire's pudding in all of your gloves," Raven filled in, sipping her tea. Robin fumed angrily.

"Yes! Why –"

"He's Beast Boy," Raven paused a half second before continuing. "And you told him to get rid of it when Starfire left the room anyway. So apparently he did."

"I didn't mean in my gloves!" growled Robin. He had a green glove pinched between his fingers, some sort of goop dripping out. Raven shrugged, still reading.

Robin sighed and immediately went to the kitchen, heading for the sink.

"Sink's broken," she called and heard a furious sort of muffled yell before Robin stormed to the cleaning supplies under the sink.

"Supplies are all thrown out."

And before he could move, "Washing machine conveniently jammed too."

Robin gave a roar and in his fury, slammed the dripping glove to the floor.

Raven finally peered up at him, her face as impassive as ever.

"Just don't use your conditioner tonight," she warned.

* * *

**Note: **Ah, my first submitted drabble for the Titans catagory. Feels good. Reviews?


	3. Company

**Title: **Company**  
Summary: **(none)**  
Warning: **(none)**  
Rating:**T**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

"Come swimming with me, _please_ Raven?" his dark Atlantean eyes pleaded with her and Raven cursed the Titans East for vacationing in Jump City.

"I prefer to stay in my room, Aqualad," she rolled off to him the same explanation she had used for Speedy, Bumblebee, and Mas and Menos. "Where it's dark and quiet and I can be alone."

"The water can be dark," he persuaded her. "If you go to the right places. And it's just as quiet as your room."

He paused and she waited a moment.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah," Aqualad smiled at her in that cartoon-heart-throbbing way as he held out a hand to her. "And the company isn't so bad either."

"...Fine. But if I drown, Beast Boy isn't allowed to give me CPR. He slobbers worse then dogs do."

Aqualad grinned as she swept by him and called after her.

"Then should we practice the CPR first? In case you drown? You don't want to find out too late if I kiss like a cold fish..."

* * *

**Note: **Requested by _The Tygre_ for Aqualad/Raven pairing. How did I do? :)


	4. Twister

**Title: **Twister  
**Summary: **A friendly game of Twister can insinuate much more then just flexibility...  
**Warning: **innuendo.  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **Guh! I don't own the series!

* * *

"This is ridiculous."

"You agreed to it."

"Which brings up the question as to _why_?"

"Because you and your hormones can't resist Starfire and her unnaturally big alien eyes. Now stop pouting."

Starfire turned her unnaturally big alien eyes upward to look at Raven.

"Friend is it a good thing that my eyes are unnaturally big and alien?" she inquired innocently.

"It is when you're Robin," snickered Beast Boy.

"It is when you've managed to get him to play Twister," Cyborg added, a video camera in his hand.

Robin blushed and was once again brutally aware of his position.

Which was quite awkward and consisted of a _very_ sexual closeness to Starfire, who incidentally, didn't seem to notice the innuendo of it all.

"Will you please just spin?" Robin ordered through gritted teeth, struggling to keep his hips as far way as Starfire's backside as possible.

"Sure thing man," Beast Boy laughed and spun the arrow. "Left foot green."  
Robin glared spitefully at his friends as he and Starfire moved their left feet to green, causing their spread eagle position to become even more, er, _spread_.

The unasked question, 'Could this position get any worse?' that had been running through Robin's mind had just been answered.

* * *

**Note: **Requested by _contagiousCHRISTian_ for a Robin/Starfire pairing. This was really fun to write because it's based off a hilarious game of Twister between two of my friends. One is a girl and one is a boy and somehow they bet that while wearing the other's pants, they would win a game of Twister. So the two traded jeans (and that was hilarious on its own because he is freakishly tall and she is terribly short) and I was the spinner-person. Well somehow, they ended up in a _very _sexual position with him on top and her on bottom. Serves them right for flirting so much if you ask me. xD Anyway, reviews?


	5. Compromise

**Title: **Compromise  
**Summary: **He wast he kind of person that needed lots of affection, but she couldn't display it without the consequences.  
**Warning:** None.  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Titan series.

* * *

Raven destroyed things whenever she displayed too much emotion.

It was dangerous of course, though mostly it was only a lamp or a rock.

Beast Boy was the kind of person who needed lots of affection.

He understood her predicament but that didn't really help his disappointment that he couldn't show everyone how much he loved her.

What finally solved the problem was a compromise that both of them rather enjoyed.

"Raven! You take the Sladebots on the left!" Robin ordered and licking her lips, Raven obliged.

She strode forward and caught Beast Boy at the mouth, locking lips with her in-between-friendship-and-more-almost-kind-of-boyfriend.

Beast Boy grinned against her lips and behind them, many Sladebots exploded into oblivion.

* * *

**Note:** Requested by _crowofdawn_ and _Whispering Lillies_ for Beast Boy/Raven. Beware Raven's lips of fury. xD While she probably can't control what she blows up whenever she has a surge of emotion like that, I'm sure that whatever does blow up does so at the inconvienence of the enemy. I've kind of made it so Raven and Beast Boy are kind of 'inbetween relationships' or something. Like they know they like the other person but they're not quite sure how to go on to the next level? I dont know, I make things way more complicated then they should be. Happy New Year. :)


	6. Teach

**Title: **Teach  
**Summary: **"You can't swim?"  
**Warning: **slight boy/boy coupling  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

* * *

"You can't swim?" It wasn't that he was an Atlantean, it was just that the idea was foreign to him, coupled with the idea that they were Titans and yet –

"No," Speedy seemed to want to crawl into himself at the shocked look on Aqualad's face.

A pause followed as Aqualad stared at his friend and Speedy readily watched the space over his head, waiting for the mocking and taunting to begin.

"Then I'll just have to teach you."

Surprised, Speedy's jaw dropped.

"What?"

Aqualad took the redhead's hand and tugged on it in the direction of the pool, smiling gently before he repeated his words.

"I'll teach you."

As he allowed himself to be dragged off, Speedy suddenly smirked.

"You know, I've never been kissed either…"

* * *

**Note:** I have no doubt that Speedy already knows the lovely art of kissing, and most likely knows swimming too. But let's just face it, this was too adorable to pass up. (at least I thought so?)


	7. Special

**Title: **Special**  
Summary: **"Why are you trying to take her away from us?" demanded See-More.**  
Warning: **None  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer:** In no way do I gain profit from this.

* * *

"What do you want with her?"

He skidded to a stop, which didn't take much considering he had taken to walking at a normal speed that particular night. That night, he was patrolling as a regular-Joe. Though it seemed he had been caught.

"Excuse me?" he squinted into the darkness that the building's shadows cast for a moment to get his eyes adjusted. A familiar figure stepped away from the building to confront him in the streetlamp that threw odd angles onto their faces. Kid Flash immediately recognized him as See-More and put up his guard.

"What do you want with her?" the villain repeated slowly, staring Kid Flash in the eyes.

"Who? Jinx?"

"Yes Jinx!" burst See-More. "What do you want with her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," and he was being honest; Kid Flash did not fully understand the question.

"Why are you trying to take her away from us?" demanded See-More. "Why are you doing this? What is she to you?"

Kid Flash stared at the boy for a long moment before carefully answering.

"You're the guy with the helmet thing," he said simply, tapping his temple with a finger to indicate See-More's helmet. "I'm sure you see it."

See-More stared at him.

"She's special," continued Kid Flash. "She has potential and she's not getting anywhere doing what she'd doing now and being where she is."

"With us!" See-More nearly shouted. "We could get really big with her on our team! She could become the next Brother Blood or Madame Rouge or Slade! And you're ruining everything! You're taking her away."

"I'm giving her a choice. A chance," Kid Flash shrugged. "She's the one who has to make the decision. Not you or me."

Kid Flash made to walk away but stopped and turned his head to look at See-More once more.

"If you really loved her," he said. "You wouldn't hold her back. You'd want the best."

And with that, the teen hero walked away, leaving the criminal to sink back into the shadows.

* * *

**Note: **This is one of my favorites, mostly because I adore Kid Flash and I adore the Kid Flash/Jinx pairing. Sorry for not posting for a while. Heh. :)


	8. Fight

**Title: **Fight  
**Summary: **He was the hero-in-disguise and she was the soon-to-be-hero against the mat.  
**Warning: **None I could think of.  
**Rating: **T (for safety I think.)  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

The H.I.V.E. Academy workout room was empty except for the two and the ample amount of tension and sweat they brought out when together.

He heaved a heavy grunt as she slammed him to the mattress for what one could call the third time, had they been counting. He picked himself up and lunged once again for her smirking face. She dodged his fist and bent down to swipe her feet to trip him. He anticipated this and leaped up just in time. He came crashing down but she shrunk down as his fists came crushing onto the mat. She reappeared behind him and he took a swift kick in the back when he went to straighten up from his attack. He once again fell with an 'oomph!' onto the mat.

She stood over him and smirked.

"Give up Stone?" she challenged as she walked up to where he lay. He looked up at her and smirked as well before lashing out his leg and bringing her down. Just as she fell he leaped forward and pinned her down.

"Not a chance, Bee," he answered her, voice huskier then she remembered. Their faces were inches apart and she glared at him defiantly.

"You still can't win a fight against me," she told him fiercely.

"Oh yeah?"

And suddenly their lips were battling against each other.

With him being a hero-in-disguise pressed against her, her being the soon-to-be-hero against the mat, and their mouths attacking each other in the middle of a school training criminals, it only seemed right.

* * *

**Note: **Forever ago _Lelila _requested a Cyborg/Bumblebee pairing so...here it is. Sorry it took so long. :) I feel horrible for using that cliche, 'pinned against the ground, faces inches apart before they finally kiss' thing. Gah.


	9. Paternity

**Title: Paternity****  
Summary: **Robin's gathering information, but Jericho is being less then helpful. **  
Warning: **None**  
Rating: **K**+  
Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Jericho thinks that some of the best benefits of being a mute are when things like this happen.

"Seriously Jericho," Robin gave him a hard look. "Just answer the question. It's not that big of a deal."

Jericho shook his head and smiled pleasantly. _Just try and make me talk_ ran through his head amusingly.

"These files will go under the most protected security on the Titan's mainframe computer," Robin reminded him but only got the same still silence as before.

Robin slammed his fist on the table. "Dammit Jericho! Why won't you tell me who your family is?"

Jericho smiled and Beast Boy flopped onto the couch next to his teammate casually.

"Dude, maybe he's hiding something," Beast Boy grinned goofily. "Maybe his dad is like, _Slade_ or something."

Beast Boy convulsed into laughter as Robin glared.

Jericho just smiled.

* * *

**Note**: For those of you who don't know, Jericho is Slade's son in the comic books.


End file.
